


Like No Other

by rice_milk



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU where they don't die and give in to each other, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But will I actually write sex scene??? Depends on what you guys want, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matt and Mello doesn't die, Matt wants Mello to be happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex would definitely be implied when I get to that point, Still deciding if this will have smut, some mutual pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_milk/pseuds/rice_milk
Summary: A canon divergence where Mello contacts Matt earlier and where Matt and Mello give in to their selfish desires. Being together and living.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Waiting, For a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Presently, Mello is 17 and Matt is 16. Don't worry, they will age up according to when we catch up to the specific plot points that are in the canon story of Death Note.

**_M: “MATT. I NEED YOU. MEET ME IN LOS ANGELES.”_ **

Matt stared back at his laptop screen for such a long time that he felt his eyes start to strain, despite the fact that he was wearing his goggles. _“Mello?”_ He thought, _“Is this for real?”_ Matt felt his heart twist in his chest. A small smile grew on his lips, “ **I’LL BE THERE**. **_STAT._ ** _”_ He typed back frantically. Immediately after typing his response, he threw himself out of bed and yanked out a duffel bag from his closet. Ever since Mello left Wammy’s house, Matt has been waiting for his friend to contact him again.

As fast as the excitement came, it left. Matt felt a cold rush of anxiety coursing through his fingertips. _“I wonder if he changed…”_ He thought while collecting his other laptops. “ _What if he won’t be able to tolerate me,”_ a voice rang out in his head. The more he packed, the more he felt anxious. Until finally, Matt had enough and fished through his pockets for a cigarette. Immediately popping it in his mouth, he started chewing on the filter while lighting it. 

“I’ll see you soon, Mello,” Matt said to himself while shoving his favorite shirts into the duffel bag.

**_3 years prior_ **

His fingers were flying away, it was like a blur. The only thing Matt could hear was his own fingers button jamming on his PS2. He scoffed to himself, “Need For Speed: Underground is so overrated...” Instead of going outside to play, Matt always opted to stay in his and Mello’s room. Every recess was like this for him, it was always the same since he first got to Wammy’s House. 

Suddenly, he heard the door fly open. Followed by a slamming of the door. Ripped from his concentration, Matt flicked his eyes to the source of distraction. “Tch, Mello…” he said under his breath, then continued to button jam his PS2 controller. He could hear shuffling coming from Mello but he ignored it until he could finish the level.

“This is it, Matt. I can’t…” Mello shuddered, “I won’t stand for this!” The blonde teen spat out.

Matt was no stranger to hearing Mello rant. “Stand for what?” He responded while finishing a level of Need For Speed. He knew that Mello wanted to look for some justification, someone to comfort his anger. “What is it this time?” Matt nearly teased but decided against it. The amount of lividness he heard hissed from Mello’s mouth told him enough.

The blonde paused. “I’m leaving Wammy’s house,” Mello said. “L is dead.”

Matt froze. He turned to look at Mello, and he started to really _look_ at him. Matt could see that his friend was completely rigid. Mello was holding his breath, and swallowing a lot. Looking at the blonde’s hands, he could see tight fists causing his knuckles to go snow white. 

“Roger said,” he uttered out, “that L didn’t choose a successor.” Mello started to shake his head slowly, then started to force a smile. “He wants Near and I to work together,” he sneered.

Matt was still at a loss for words. He felt like Mello had just hit his body with a truck. He suddenly felt a cold sweat creep onto his neck. “Where will you go?” He finally asked Mello. Matt couldn’t stop blinking. _“Is this actually happening?”_ He thought.

“It doesn’t matter” Mello snapped and stomped to the foot of his bed. He goes on his knees and then lifts the skirt of the bedding up. Pulling a backpack from under his bed. “Just need to go. I will find Kira myself.” He goes to his drawers and starts shoving some clothes in his bag. “Without Near’s help.”

Matt doesn’t say anything. He sits in place taking in what Mello told him. “ _L is really dead then…”_ He continues to watch Mello and starts to feel envy grow in the depths of his empty stomach. “Take me with you,” he suggests. 

Mello spins to look at Matt, an incredulous look is adorned on his face. “Are you dumb?” his eyes bug out. “I need to do this alone,” anger once again twists his face.

Matt looked down on the floor, he couldn’t stand staring at Mello’s intense blue eyes. “I’m bored Mello,” he shrugs. “Doing this sounds more interesting than just sitting around and going to classes every day.” He wills himself to look at Mello’s neck, he still couldn’t look him in the eyes, “You know I don’t even like classes either.” Matt clutches his PS2 controller, “Even these are starting to get a little boring.”

Mello turned back around, continuing to pack his backpack. “I don’t want to be responsible for you. You’re still 13 by the way, I’m nearly 15...” He scoffed, “And, what? You don’t think I can do it on my own?” Mello questioned.

Matt went quiet in thought. He knew Mello was trying to bait him for a fight. “I’m just saying if you need help, then hit me up.” He turned back to his controller and chose a difficult level for his game. “You know I can help you. And besides,I don’t have anything better to do anyway.” He started button mashing his controller, “ _Stay cool”_ he thought to himself, “Take me with you…”

“I already made up my mind, Matt.” Mello was digging up chocolate bars and dumping them in his bag, “I’m going alone. I can’t afford to look after you. You’ll just slow me down.”

Deciding to not look desperate, Matt gave up. “Tch, suit yourself then,” he snapped back at Mello. To his surprise, he could have sworn he saw Mello flinch back a tad in his response.

In silence, Mello continued to pack his stuff. With each item he added, the worst Matt felt.

“Goodbye Matt…” Mello said from the doorframe.

Matt paused his game, then turned his head to his friend. “ _Don’t just let him go like that...”_ he scolded himself. After a moment of hesitation, Mello started to turn on his heel. “Wait,” Matt barked after him. He got up and stalked to his closet, on the floor was a box. Taking a second to open and fish around for specific contents, he walked back to his only friend. “Take this,” he offered a credit card. He looked into Mello’s eyes and shrugged, “You know I’ve been learning how to hack, £500.” He thrust the card to Mello, “Use it wisely.”

Mello was quiet and stared back at the other teen. He was stumbling on words, “Matt, I can’t take thi-”

“Yes, you can!” He stiffened his shoulders but stood tall. “Mello, you may not be my best friend, I might not even be a best friend of yours either,” his face scrunched up in a determined way. “But you were the only friend I ever had.” Matt tried his hardest to not be aware of how hot his cheeks were getting, but each second that passed in his display of gratitude made him feel like a fool and too exposed. He eventually had to look back down to the ground to deal with it.

He flinched when he felt Mello’s hand graze at his, successfully taking the card from his fingers.

“Thanks, Matt.” Mello was slightly flushed at his cheekbones, Matt was able to tell and was envious that Mello had long hair to cover his ears and most of the flush. 

Mello put the card in his jacket pocket and slung the backpack onto his right shoulder. He walked through the door frame before he turned back once more. “For the record,” the blonde closed his eyes and grinned a bit, “I always considered you my friend…” Mello’s shoulders sagged a bit at that confession. He opened his eyes again, “Because you were my only friend here too… This won’t be the end, I know how to find you.” Without preamble, he turned left and out of sight. 

“ _Until when?”_ Matt thought hopelessly.

**_Present_ **

At the airport, Matt felt his heartbeat rush. “Where’s Mello anyway?” he muttered to himself. He messaged Mello right before he landed in Los Angeles and was told that he would be there soon. Matt sighed and lit a cigarette, watching the crowds of people in silence. _“I guess I should be looking for blonde hair…”_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he noticed a group of tall men in dark clothes starting to make a beeline towards him. He felt himself start to sweat when a hard-faced bald man approached him. 

“You are Matt?” he crossed his arms and smirked.

“...” Matt took a drag from his cigarette and mimicked the man’s composure, crossing his own arms. “Depends who’s asking.” He chuckled, “Say, don’t tell me you know Mello too?”

The man sneered and nodded to his men, “Follow us, Mello sent us to get you.”

Matt, now surrounded by 3 other large men, decided to follow. When exiting the airport building, he was immediately ushered in a black car. As soon as Matt sat down, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a Nintendo DS. _“Like hell, I’m going to talk to these guys.”_ He thought throughout the drive. After about a 40 minute drive Matt realized the car stopped and the men started getting out of the car. 

“We’re here,” the bald man barked “get out of the car.”

Matt closed his DS and grabbed his duffel bag, quietly getting out of the car. Immediately Matt noticed that they were by a very industrial building. 

“Follow me,” the mysterious man said. Matt was eventually led to an empty room deep in the building. “Sit here. Mello will be here shortly.” The man nodded and walked out of the room. Again, leaving Matt alone with his thoughts.

The building was cold and clinical, Matt noted. _“Nothing special at all…”_ the thought. The longer he was left in the room the more he felt himself itching for a cigarette. “ _Where’s Mello? These guys better not shank me behind my back.”_ Instead, he reached his hands inside of his fuzzy vest pocket, pulling out a red Nintendo DS. He would have lit another cigarette but he didn’t want to see Mello again after all of these years while doing what got on the blonde’s nerves the most, smoking a cancerous stick. He booted up Mario Kart DS, patiently waiting for Mello. Deep down he wished that Mello would take his time, and hell, maybe not even show up. He was terrified of how Mello would react to seeing him again, and he was terrified how he himself would react to seeing the one person he could ever consider caring about.

Slowly, Matt heard the doorknob to his right turn, then slowly open. Closing his DS, he looked up and glimpsed upon piercing blue eyes.

It was Mello. His Mello.

“Matt…” Mello said softly. His face looked somber like he was trying to concentrate on something. “Thanks for coming, Matt…”

Matt felt his fingers go numb, his lips twitch, and his throat tighten. Suddenly he felt too many emotions course through him. At first, he was happy seeing his friend again but then he felt pissed that Mello just left Wammy’s house without him, he felt mad at himself for letting Mello go and how long it has been since he saw him. But most of all he felt sad that he didn’t even know what Mello had been up to this whole time. If he was ever lonely for the three years since he left Wammy’s. And who the hell were these mafia motherfuckers. “Mello,” he gaped, “Why-”

“Matt, don’t…” Mello clenched his jaw, he was pleading. 

Matt bit his lips and sighed. “Goddamn it, Mello” he sighed, feeling his breath shudder. The tears were threatening to fall, “ _Goddamn it, please don’t cry.”_ Matt thought while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Matt,” Mello said once again. He didn’t sound angry, only soothing. His fingers, on the other hand, were not. They were clinging and fidgeting with the rosary around his neck. “Please not now, don’t make me tell you why now.” Mello said in a controlled and hushed voice.”

“...Alright… sorry.” The gamer held his breath, trying to compose himself. “ _For you, I won’t press on then, only you,”_ he thought. He looked down to the ground. “Alright,” he sighed “what are we going to do now?”

Mello still held that somber look on his face. Matt could tell he hasn’t been sleeping much lately. The blonde teen sat down next to Matt, taking a moment to collect himself and letting his friend fully recover from the emotional outburst. Unbeknownst to Matt, Mello was watching his friend’s hands. Wanting to reach out and reassure him. But in the end, Mello thought against it, not wanting to give in to wishful fantasies. “You’re going to help me catch, Kira.” 

Looking into Mello’s eyes, Matt felt his heart race. “It’s about time you asked for my help.” 

For the first time in years, Mello felt some of his spirits lift.


	2. Nothing New To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I like this chapter. It's fluffy :)

**_Wammy’s house 8 years prior_ **

“Matt, this will be your new room,” the old man named Roger said. “Mello, I suggest that you give your new roommate a warm welcome,” Roger suggested.

Peeking out from behind Roger, Matt looked at his new supposed roommate, Mello.

Mello looked up from his desk and scowled, “Tch.” He scoffed and went back to studying.

Roger smiled at Matt, fine wrinkles crinkling around his eyes. “Don’t mind him, he usually gets like this, don’t worry Matt.” The man pulled in a suitcase of Matt’s belongings and set them on the left side of the room. “Classes begin on Monday, I left a schedule for you on your desk.” The old man walks over to Mello’s desk, “If you have any questions about classes, Matt, you can ask either me or Mello.” This causes Mello to huff in response, “I expect you two to get along, okay?” Roger gives Mello a hard stare before walking towards the door. “Goodnight you two. My office will be open tomorrow if you need me.” With that, the man left.

“...” Matt looked at his roommate, Mello. The blonde boy looked to be busy with taking notes from a textbook. “ _ I’m definitely not going to ask him anything,” _ Matt thought. Feeling stupid with just standing, he walked to his bed and fished out a Gameboy Advance from his pocket, booting up the game Pokemon Silver. It was a welcome gift from Roger, when he first met Matt he realized that the boy had a knack for playing with his console.

Matt chose his starter pokemon and decided that he would try to beat the game as fast as he could.

“Shouldn’t you be unpacking?” said a judgemental voice.

Matt looked up to the source, “...” his eyes flicked back to his game. It was just Mello, “I’ll do it later,” he shrugged.

“It’s been hours since you sat down on that bed.”

Matt looked back up, looking around the room for a clock until he spotted a digital one next to Mello’s bed. 9:00 pm. It has been 2 hours since Roger introduced them to each other. “...” Matt didn’t know what to say so he just got off of the bed and started to unzip his light suitcase.

Mello watched him unpack, with his arms crossed over his chest. “So, it’s Matt, right? How old are you anyway?” he interrogated with a blank look.

Matt thought about ignoring him because he didn’t want to talk to a stranger. But then he remembered that Mello seemed to be ticked off easily. “Yeah, it’s Matt.” He said while tossing shirts to the floor, “I’m eight, but I’ll be nine in February.” 

Mello hummed happily, “Hey, I’m older than you!” The blonde smirked while closing his notebooks and lying down on his bed. “I just turned nine this December.” 

Matt noted how happy that made Mello, “ _ Superiority complex much?” _ Matt thought while shoving his shirts into the empty drawers next to his bed.

“Listen here, Matt,” Mello said with a serious tone, his blue eyes bore holes into Matt’s skull. “I’m sure you know well enough what Wammy’s house is about, and how the sole purpose is to find the next L.” He crossed his arms again, “I just want you to know that I fully intend on acing all of my tests so I can prove that I have what it takes to be L’s next successor.” He got up from the bed and paced towards Matt, “I don’t want you to get in my way, so don’t even think about sabotaging me.” His eyes narrowed, “I have a strict schedule here.” Mello went to light fixtures and switched the lights off. “So, I’m going to bed. I studied all day and now I need some sleep.” The room was now only illuminated by the night lamp on Matt’s own desk lamp.

Matt watched as Mello started taking off his shirt and changed into his sleepwear. “!” He felt his cheeks flush as he watched his roommate change before he realized he should stop staring. He quickly busied himself by shoving the rest of his clothes into his drawers.

After dressing into his nightwear, Mello got into his bed and pulled the bedsheets over his body. “If you don’t get in my way then we have no problems. Deal?” He had an expecting look on his face, one that told Matt to don’t mess with him.

“Yeah,” he nodded his head, “sure…” To be honest, Matt wasn’t paying that much attention to what the other boy was rambling on about. He just wanted to go back to playing his pokemon game. 

Matt finished unpacking what little possessions he had left and crawled on top of his bed. He pulled out his Gameboy and started playing. A few moments in he felt the familiar feeling of being watched, he looked up and saw Mello scowling at him. In his deep blue eyes, Matt could feel strong energy radiating off them. If they weren’t giving him such a cold glare then Matt could find them not only pretty but endearing with the amount of emotion they seemed to emit. 

“Ahem,” Mello said condescendingly.

Matt sighed and reached to his desk lamp, turning off the light.

Mello now pleased, turned to his side. “Goodnight Matt,” he said. 

“‘Night,” Matt said in response. “ _ Well, that could have been worse,” _ he thought while returning to play Pokemon deep into the night.

**_Present_ **

Matt smirked, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket “Oh, so you want some hacking lessons?” He chuckled again bringing the filter to his lips, imagining Mello getting frustrated with memorizing simple commands.

“I need to infiltrate government systems.” Mello deadpans and crosses his arms, “I’m going to have to eventually blackmail people for my next step in catching Kira.” He states, serious in every way. Well Matt couldn’t take it seriously, not when he was immune to Mello’s snobbish and swanky attitude.

It was Matt’s delight to see that sparkle in Mello’s eyes again after three years of him leaving Wammy’s house. It was something Matt noticed since the first day in meeting him. 

Matt lights his cigarette, “Hey,” he grins, “I could just do that stuff for you.” He takes a drag and looks opposite of Mello, “If you want, that is.” He takes his time exhaling before turning back to look at the other teen, searching his eyes for a response. “Really though, it’s no problem” he shrugs.

Mello pouts a bit, “Well alright, it’s probably faster if you do it anyway.” He reaches in his feather-trimmed coat, pulling out a half-eaten chocolate bar from the pocket, “But you’re going to teach me the basics.” He states while taking a bite out of the dark chocolate, “Like how to infiltrate protected systems.”

“Deal,” Matt says relieved, he didn’t feel anxious anymore. He was so excited to see Mello again that his mind started to twist crazy ‘what-if’ scenarios. This reunion, or whatever they are calling it, it started to feel like old times again. “So, Mello,” Matt begins, “Is there anywhere I can sleep?” He slides his goggles to his forehead, revealing the deep circle indents they left from being on all day. “I’m starting to feel kind of tired, and I think I’m totally jet-lagged.” It was only a ten-hour flight but it has been mentally and emotionally exhausting for Matt. Hell, he even had to talk to Mello’s lackeys today, which Matt isn’t used to talking to random people so that was exhausting for him.

Mello watches him massage at the goggle marks, “Are you kidding me, Matt?” The blonde shook his head disapproving while munching at his chocolate, “We should get started tonight, we have a tight schedule.” He crossed his arms, expecting Matt to be a pushover.

Matt leans back on his chair and closes his eyes, pretending to sleep. “I don’t think I can teach if I’m tired.” He wraps his arms around himself, “We can do it early in the morning. I promise.” A tiny smile tug at his lips, he was teasing a bit but Matt really wanted to sleep

Mello huffs, “But this isn’t the only thing we are going to do.” 

Matt cracks an eye open, “Hm? What are you talking about?”

Mello smiles, satisfied he got his lazy friend interested. “I’m not telling you until you teach me at least a few things about hacking,” he reprimanded in a half-joking and half-serious way.

Matt sighs and closes his eyes again, “Then I guess it can wait till the morning…” Matt knew better than to take Mello’s bait, sometimes he wondered if Mello wanted to fight with him on purpose. He opens his eyes and he is face to face with a tired-looking Mello. “Hey, you also look exhausted too.” He leaned to take a closer look at his friend’s angular face, he could see thin skin under his eyes and dark circles, dark to the point where they looked bruised. “Whatever happened to your sleep schedule?” He teased, “I remember that’s the first thing you bossed me around about when we first met.” He leaned away after he caught himself looking at Mello’s pale lips. Matt smiled, “Do you remember that?” 

Mello sighed, “Yeah I remember…” he looked away annoyed that his past self was being used against himself. “Alright, you’ll teach me in the morning.” He gets up from his chair, “Follow me, you’re staying in my room.” He pushed down the jitters of excitement he got when he saw Matt’s reaction to that he would be staying in his room. “I don’t fully trust these mafia members anyway, so you should stick close to me,” Mello added.

Matt’s eyebrows raised in interest, “Oh yeah, about them…” he got up and grabbed his duffle bag, “What’s their deal anyway?” he asked while pulling his goggles back on.

Mello said nothing and led Matt deep inside the building and into his personal room. Once there he closed the door, “You just can’t trust guys like them, let's just leave it at that.” He finally said in a hushed voice.

Deciding not to push it further, Matt tossed his duffel to the floor and looked around the room. “Hey, where am I supposed to sleep?” He noticed that there was only one bed, and it was a new looking mattress on an old creaking iron bed frame. 

“You can sleep on the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.” He saw Matt’s expression change to an annoyed one. “It’s fine, you’re the one who came all the way out here. You should get the bed. Besides, I find myself mostly sleeping on the couch these days.”

“What are you Ten?” Matt states, unimpressed. He crosses his arms “Oh wait, no, even younger huh? I remember we used to get in each other's beds when you had a hissy fit.” He sighed and stalked towards the bed. Matt lies face up on the very ledge of the right side of the bed. “See, there’s plenty of space on the bed. Besides, it looks like you need more sleep than me.” He says hushed, in genuine concern for his friend. “Sleep is the best medicine.” He slipped off his goggles and shoved them under his pillow. Then positioned himself facing up at the ceiling and pulling the sheets to his neck. “Go to bed,” he said once more.

“...” Mello said nothing and walked towards his closet. Taking off his leather clothes and putting on a black long sleeve t-shirt and black sweatpants.

Matt thought for sure that Mello was going to sleep on the couch, but to his surprise, he felt the bed dip next to him. He turned over to face Mello’s curled up body, the blonde had his back to him. “I promise I’ll teach you tomorrow,” Matt whispered, “it’s just best to learn and memorize when you're rested.”

Mello turned over to face his only friend, “Yeah, I know…” he looked into Matt’s dark eyes. 

“...” Matt said nothing and stared back. Before feeling the tiredness and overwhelming feeling of his heart fluttering catch up to him. “ _ Make this trip count, Matt”  _ he scolded himself. He closed his droopy eyes to confess how he felt, “Mello, I’m glad you’re back…”

Mello closed his eyes too. After a prolonged pause, he pressed his forehead against the others. This action almost started Matt, not because he didn’t want this to happen, but because he didn’t think that Mello would cave in and engage in useless actions. “I’m glad you’re here, Matt,” the standoffish blonde finally admits in a soft voice.

_ “Just like old times indeed,”  _ Matt thought to himself. “I’m glad I’m here too,” his hand reached under the sheets to rest on top of Mello’s, “Goodnight, Mello.”

“Goodnight Matt.” He whispered back and scooted his body closer to his friend, feeling at ease with the warmth radiating off of Matt’s body. In the back of Mello’s mind, he was finally able to shove away most of his paranoia, anxiety, and stress that had been lurking since he started working aggressively to solve the Kira case. Easily falling asleep for the first time in months.

  
_ “Maybe in time... I'll get to confess,”  _ Matt hopefully thought before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in school right now and with COVID still around... well I feel like I'm risking my life going to school.  
> I want to keep working on this story so I hope you guys don't mind if I sort of take my time on it :)  
> The third chapter will be harder for me to find time to write but I promise I won't abandon it!
> 
> Also, when Matt says like old times, I saw this piece of fanart and this is what inspired me to write a fic of these two in the first place!  
> https://elyonblackstar.tumblr.com/image/80948179437
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Comments are more appreciated than kudos uwu.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
